


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by DesertSage



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Chapter 1, Chaptered, F/M, ned/olive - Freeform, pushing daisies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertSage/pseuds/DesertSage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive is undeniably in love with Ned the Pie-Maker. Will he ever notice and return her love with Chuck now in the picture? Only time can tell, until then Olive has some ideas and plans. She isn't going to give up yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning Coffee

It’s been one week since Olive Snook, the girl in love with Ned the Pie-maker, watched Digby, the Pie-maker’s dog. Rather she was one of two girls in love with him. Another girl, a girl named Chuck was now in the mix.

“How does he not know or see me the way I see him?” Olive wondered out loud while she poured herself a glass of orange juice. She began to drink it down with the dedication that she wished she could show the pie-maker that she had for him. Finishing the glass of juice she heading to the door to go downstairs to the Pie Hole, the place she spent the most time with who she thought was the love of her life, who didn’t know he was that love for her.

As she got out of the door into the hallway, Ned himself was leaving as well. The two stood there staring at each other, neither one saying anything. It was the kind of silence ones avoids in day to day life. Awkward silence.

“Um…hey Oli..” He could barely finish.

“Hey there Ned!” She said cheerfully.

They basically spoke at the same time, making an already awkward situation even more awkward. There they stood again before Ned made a movement.

“After you.” He gestured to be polite towards the stairs.

“Thanks.” Olive replied to return the politeness.

“Going down to the shop?” Ned asked with embarrassment. He knew she was to the Pie Hole, they do so every morning. He was just anxious.

“Nope, going to see a man about a horse.” She sarcastically answered.

“Oh…well…”

“No you silly, of course I’m coming to the shop.”

They continued down the stair in silence again.

While Olive walked down the stairs she smiled. Smiling because today was going to be different. Different because she had a plan. A plan to show Ned how she felt. How her heart yearned for his touch, his love and his acknowledgment. 

They both made it down to the shop and Olive began brewing the morning coffee. As she did that Ned started on bringing the dead fruits he had stored away back to life again, to use for the pies he was going to make today.

Olive got a cup of coffee ready for Ned. Cream and two sugars. Just the way he likes it. On the plate under the cup she left a note.

“Here ya go Ned.” She smiled at the angelic face before her, he smiled back. She walked away and around the corner to hide under the window into the kitchen from the main shop to watch and wait.

It was several minutes before Ned picked up the cup and saw the piece of folded paper.

“Hello, what’s this?” He asked he inanimate object under his cup.

I Love You.

Was all it said and all he read before the girl named Chuck walked in and greeted him with a smile. They smiled at each other, the smile radiated with love.

“I love you too.” He told her, somehow forgetting that is was the paper under the cup that Olive put there for him that said I love you.

“Well, I love you too.” She said slightly confused. Did she say something first? She couldn’t remember. Being dead and alive again can have that affect on someones memory.

They continued smiling at each other.

“No! Ned, I love you!” Olive whispered loudly to herself. “Not you!” She glared at Chuck.  
“She is always ruining things.” She thought.  
“That won’t stop me today, I’ve got to keep trying.”

Olive couldn’t give up now, there were plenty of hours left in the day and plenty of ideas rolling around in her head.


	2. A Slice of Pie

After the misfire of the coffee note plan, Olive wasn’t about to quit now. She had another plan that would be sure to work. Hopefully anyway.

As Ned finished bringing the once dead to fruit to life again, he drank the rest of his coffee and heard Emerson’s voice coming from the front of the shop.

“Ned!” Emerson’s voice was loud but not aggressive. Ned turned around to see Emerson beckoning him to come over before sitting in a booth himself.

Olive watched Ned wash his hands before walking over to join Emerson in the booth. As Ned and Emerson chatted amongst themselves, Emerson motioned for Olive to come over. Ecstatic, she hurried over.

“Pie.” Emerson simply stated.

“Um… me too please.” Ned smiled.

“Well what kind?” Olive snapped in reply to Emerson.

Emerson scrunched his face.  
“I don’t care. Just bring me any piece of pie.”

“Fine.” Olive said feeling slightly defeated and angry.

This was perfect time to put her plan into action. What she would do is pick a nice strawberry and rhubarb pie and cut a heart into the top crust, leaving a nice red heart for Ned to see. Emerson would just get a regular apple pie, no hearts or any shape for that matter will be cut into the crust.

She walked back over and set the plates down in front of them. Emerson shook his head yes and smiled sarcastically. Ned smiled and mouthed the words, Thank you, to her. Olive smiled back at Ned before walking back to the front counter.

The two looked down at their pies. Both of them happy to have pie, just didn’t like the pies they had. Ned hadn’t even noticed the heart cut into the crust yet somehow.

“Want to trade?” Ned asked Emerson, seeing his apply pie.

“Uhhh, sure. Pie is pie after all right?” Emerson seemed annoyed to have to just trade pies.

They traded plates and Ned seemed to be happy to get apple pie, Emerson didn’t much care for the clearly cut heart shape in his pie.

Olive hung her head in disappointment, not believing that once again her plan has fallen through the cracks.

“Did you notice the heart here?” Emerson asked Ned while poking his finger at it, once again annoyed with this small problem.

“Oh…no I didn’t. Does the pie come like that now? I don’t bake them with hearts cut into them.” Ned was confused and worried that he didn’t notice something so noticeable. 

“I think little miss pie cupid over there did this for you.” Emerson was half laughing and half just smiling.

“No that can’t be. Maybe it was done to the whole pie, maybe it was actually meant for you?” He sounded nervous and put on the spot.

“Don’t be getting stupid on me now. That busy bee blond has a little busy bee crush on you.” Emersons voice was straight-forward and confident. “I’m confident in this Ned.”

“Yeah I can tell.” Ned took a bite from the deliciously balanced sweet and tart pie.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Emerson nodded towards the counter where Olive was standing there watching them both, looking for some sign of acknowledgment from Ned.

As they both started to turn their heads toward Olive she was caught off-guard.

“Oh shoot!” she whispered to herself before shooting down to crouch on the floor. She was too late Ned and Emerson saw her shoot below the counter.

“Well now she knows that you know.” Stated Emerson with pride. He had been right and he loved being right.

Ned nudged Emerson’s arm and mouthed the words, Come on, Ned did not like to embarrass people especially when it had to do with feelings and emotions. He knew that embarrassment well himself.

As they continued to look towards the counter they began to hear the pitter-patter of hands on tile floor. Olive Snook was making a run for it.

“Oh come on…not again…two ideas down the drain. This one takes the cake or pie rather. So embarrassing, should have waited for Emerson to leave.” Olive was red with humiliation. She was scurrying on the ground on her hands and knees to the back room where the door to the back alley is.

The two men watched as the pitter-patter grew slightly distant before they noticed the door to the back alley open briefly and then close.

“Look at what you did Emerson. You completely humiliated her!” Ned was slightly shouting now.

Emerson shrugged, seeming to not care.  
“Yeah, so? It’s not like I care right now.”  
Actually Emerson did care. He cared more than he led people to believe.

Olive got outside and stood up.  
“Jiminy Cricket!” Olive yelled while jumping up and stomping back to the ground. “First Chuck and now Emerson. Either people don’t want me finding love or they are just a bunch of mean do-do heads.”

Olive headed toward the street at the end of the alley. She would be taking an extended break from the shop, to think about her next plan. Hopefully one without the flaws of other people being in the way.


End file.
